


The Bad Boy Crush

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Muggle AU, Skateboarder Harry, bad boy Harry kind of, nerdy draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Draco has a crush on Hogwarts High’s resident bad boy Harry Potter-- but Harry has no idea he’s even alive... or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

_This schoolboy crush is getting out of hand, _Draco thought to himself with a frown. There had been loads of signs for it too, though he had ignored all of them. It wasn’t _just _that Draco had taken to researching the mechanics and physics of skateboarding as well as multiple tricks, in order to somehow impress Harry with his knowledge. Should the two somehow ever be in the same vicinity long enough and Harry somehow _ask _Draco anything to do with skateboarding. Nor was it even the fact that Draco had taken to studying the meaning of the constellation tattoo that took up much of Harry’s right arm. _Sirius. _It wasn’t even that Draco had taken to learning Harry’s favorite choice in alcohol, _vodka, _or even his favorite brand of cigarette _Camel _(though he would take whatever he could get). No, none of these had been clear enough indicators that Draco was just a touch obsessed with Hogwarts High’s resident bad boy; the true indicator that he was in trouble and too far gone was when he had received a pop quiz back from his history teacher (one of the few classes he happened to share with Harry no less) to find he had received a D.

Draco stared at the quiz, certain there was some sort of mistake. He had never had a D before. He always did well in all of his classes, especially something as simple as history. But there it was, the answers he had circled right next to the clearly correct ones. He groaned and eyed the date trying to remember if it held any significance in terms of Potter-related knowledge. November 1st. Nothing in particular came to mind, although that _was _the day after Halloween. Harry had come in plastered out of his skull that Halloween, and he’d clearly been hungover the day after. Draco had been worried, not that he could _say _as much. He had wanted to offer some form of comfort, even in the form of an aspirin, but therein lied the trouble. Harry and Draco weren’t friends. They had never been friends. Harry didn’t even know that Draco existed, let alone that he was terribly smitten with the other boy. Draco was fairly certain if pressed Harry wouldn’t even know his name. He had hoped against hope that somehow the bad boy might need a tutor, but as it turned out Harry was rather smart himself, he just didn’t care enough to show it. He always got decent grades on his own tests and quizzes, though he rarely handed in any work of his own. Draco sighed. He was going to have to be more clever going forward, he decided. More subtle and less, obsessed. He could ill afford another D besmirching his record. Draco was nothing if not a smart boy, surely he could handle this crush with more intelligence than he had shown thus far.

By his sixth-period gym class, Draco had taken to his usual routine, skipping the mile in favor of sneaking towards the back of the school where Harry and his friends liked to skate and smoke. Draco remained tucked away, just far enough that he could remain unseen by the group, but close enough that he could almost make out the timber of Harry’s laughter. He couldn’t help but imagine what it might feel like for Harry to bestow some of the laughter on him. Not at his expense as others had, but because of something amusing Draco had said. The very thought warmed Draco to his core. He leaned over, trying to get a good look, as Harry hopped onto his board and began a series of intricate tricks. Each one more interesting than the last. Leaping into the air, Harry’s board flipped beneath his feet landing perfectly on its wheels just as he landed back on the board. _A perfect kickflip_ Draco thought impressed. He had learned the terms well enough, and though he was certain he could never hope to recreate them, watching Harry gave him no end in joy. Beside Harry, a girl with blood red hair and a stud in her nose, threw her head back in a laugh at something her pink haired girlfriend had said. Actually, Draco wasn’t certain they were dating, they were merely close friends. If he was honest with himself, the rumor seemed to be that Harry and the girl with blood red hair, Ginny, were dating. The thought stabbed at Draco’s heart more than he could bear to say. Harry did another trick, this one, Draco wasn’t sure he knew the name of. For a brief moment, Harry’s board wobbled and Draco thought he might fall. Not for the first time Draco watched helplessly, and nervously. At the last moment Harry righted himself on his board and Draco let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“What have we got here then, eh?” said a voice from behind Draco. Draco turned on his heel, his heart racing in his chest when he saw Ron Weasley standing behind him. Ron was Harry’s best mate, and very protective of him. Draco swallowed.

“I… erm…”

Ron grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his hiding place, shouting over to Harry and his group, “Look here boys, we caught ourselves a rat!”

Draco groaned. He wished he had taken his father up on the offer for self defense lessons, it seemed undignified at the best of times, but given the fact that Ron was currently dragging him towards what felt like his certain doom as suddenly all eyes were locked on him, he wished more than anything that he could get away. With a hard shove in the back, Draco fell to his knees in front of Harry, Ginny, and several other of Harry’s friends, most of whom Draco didn’t know the names of yet.

“Why were you spying on us?” Ginny demanded. Draco couldn’t bear the thought of seeing the hatred in Harry’s eyes so he merely stared down at the ground, awaiting his fate.

“Seems like he’s trying to get us in trouble,” shouted one of the boys.

“We should teach him a lesson!” shouted another. Draco swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the first blow, but it never came. He waited tensely, his heart pounding in his ears, the only sound he could hear at present, certain his beating was coming at any moment. After what had felt like an eternity, Draco squinted an eye open and looked up at Harry, who was standing over him, his arms folded across his chest. Draco looked around, Ron had gone, as had several of the other boys, and Ginny. Draco looked up nervously, realizing then that he was the most alone he had ever been with Harry Potter, and he was still on his knees. He swallowed hard. Many a fantasy had started like this, but he had the sneaking suspicion this would not end like they did.

“What are you doing here?” Harry demanded, coldly. Draco sighed.

“I was just… watching,” he said, barely above a whisper.

“Why?”

“I…” Draco swallowed. He didn’t dare reveal his true feelings for Harry. “I like watching you skate,” he said. Harry stared down at him, somewhat confused, and Draco carried on, it was as close as he could get to the truth. “It looks… cool. I don’t… father would never permit me to do such a thing. So I like to watch you guys. You all look so… free,” he hadn’t realized until the words had come out of his mouth why exactly he was so fascinated with it. Yes, Harry was a large part of his obsession, but there was something else there too. Something about Harry and how carefree he always seemed. He was always smiling, always laughing with his friends, as though he hadn’t a care in the world. As though he didn’t have so many family expectations on his shoulders. Harry frowned then.

“Would you…” he scratched the back of his neck then. “Would you care to join us?”

Draco’s eyes snapped up from the floor up to Harry’s. He looked, so earnest, so kind, Draco thought he might faint. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about skateboarding. I’m not even sure I’m well balanced,” he tried not to laugh at how true that statement felt these days.

Harry smiled, one of those warm smiles that Draco had only ever dreamed of having directed at him. “I could show you,” he said. “It’s really not that hard. Once you get used to it.”

Draco swallowed, Harry held out his hand then and Draco took it, letting Harry help him to his feet. He was a lot stronger than Draco had expected, and it was all he could do not to fall straight into Harry’s arms. _There__’ll be time for swooning later, _Draco told himself. He barely wanted to let go of Harry’s hand as he got to his feet. Harry smirked, and in that smirk, lay the promise of a friendship Draco had never expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever Draco expected, Harry's friends being so supportive of him had never been it. "We know what it's like to be ostracized," the pink-haired girl, named Luna had said. Draco had smiled, almost blushed, he was certain with the warmth creeping into his face then.

Harry had introduced him to everyone as though the two of them were old friends. He had even managed to get some of his mates who had been calling for Draco's head to apologize to him.

"Sorry Draco," they said in unison.

Harry beamed proudly at them, "See, we're much more friendly than perhaps your first impression might have suggested." Draco all but blushed. "Now then, let's get you on the board."

"So soon?" Draco asked. "I rather thought I'd keep watching you all."

"Nonsense," Harry said walking Draco over to his board. "Now, put one foot on here, and keep one foot on the ground." Draco looked nervously at Harry, then at the skateboard beside him. "Don't worry, I'll catch you," he promised. Draco did his best to hide a blush as he stepped one foot onto the board. Harry stood right beside him, watching him carefully. "Now, with your left foot, try to push off a little," he said. Draco eyed him. "I won't let you fall, I promise," Harry repeated. Draco swallowed. He wanted desperately to believe that. "Just take it nice and slow. Make sure you've got a nice center of gravity." Draco snorted, but did as he was told, trying to ensure he had a good center of gravity before he pushed off, ever so slowly. He made it a total of three feet before he tottered suddenly, he screamed, flailing wildly when a strong pair of hands caught him before he could fall. Draco did his best not to swoon as he saw Harry standing beside him, his hands wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Th-thanks," he said nervously.

Harry smirked, "It wasn't half bad, you just gotta bend your knees a bit more and trust yourself." _Easy for you to say, _Draco thought but wisely did not say. He could hardly think with Harry's hands on his waist like that and the fact that Harry made no move to remove them only served to make Draco all the more nervous and excited in equal measure. "Let's try it again," Harry said moving his hand to the small of Draco's back and holding it there while Draco positioned himself on the skateboard and prepared to push off once more. It was hard not to be distracted by the hand on his lower back, but he _really _wanted to be able to do this. He pushed off again, this time with a little more force, and felt Harry's hand vanish from his back. He wanted to look behind him, but he knew better than to do so. "There you go!" Harry shouted from behind him. "Now put your left foot on the back of the board for a second," he said. Draco did as he was told, and lost his balance almost immediately. He wobbled dangerously, only to find himself in Harry's arms once more. Harry smiled down at him, he hadn't realized how much taller Harry was from him until that exact moment.

"Sorry I'm not a very good student," he said.

"Nonsense, you're learning fine," Harry said with a smile. Draco blushed, he didn't want to think too much about why praise from Harry made him feel so good inside, but it did.

"Thanks," Draco tried.

Harry smiled, that proud smile had given his friends earlier that day and Draco couldn't help but feel proud of himself under Harry's gaze.

The bell for the end of last period rang out and Draco frowned, realizing suddenly that his lesson was over. Harry made no move to leave, however. Draco looked over at him. "I don't have anywhere to be," Harry admitted, the rest of Harry's friends were all grabbing their bags preparing to leave.

"See you around Harry," Luna said. Draco swallowed, once the two of them were alone.

"You wanna try again?" Harry asked.

Draco swallowed, staring at his lips without thinking. He hadn't meant to stare, only he couldn't really help himself. "M-maybe I should go home," he said nervously.

Harry frowned, and nodded, "Yeah, sure... there's always tomorrow," he said.

Draco eyed him, "Thank you, Harry. You're really a very good teacher." Harry smiled then. "Say if you're not too busy, I don't suppose, maybe you'd want to hang out at my place for a little while?"

"Sure," Harry replied happily, leaning down to pick up his board and his bag from the ground. Draco grinned then before he could grab his own backpack, Harry had grabbed his and slung it over his shoulder. "Lead the way."

Draco blushed, _he could get used to this_, he thought. Though he knew he shouldn't. Shaking his head, he made his way towards his car in the parking lot, trying not to feel too excited. Harry whistled, clearly impressed as they got to Draco's car, it was a black Jeep Wrangler, the newest model, but he was grateful he hadn't brought in something too extravagant like the Porche. "Draconis?" Harry asked examining Draco's personal plate. Draco blushed again. "Er... yeah. Well, Draco is short for that."

Harry smirked, "Is that so? I'll have to remember that."

Draco groaned, "Oh please don't feel the need. The last thing I need is more people making fun of me for my name."

Harry chuckled, "It's a constellation, isn't it? Draco, the dragon?" Draco nodded, as the two got into the car. "I thought as much. My pop was named after a constellation too. Sirius."

Draco eyed his arm, "Is that what the tattoo is for?"

Harry nodded, rubbing it slowly. "My birth parents died when I was a baby, and so I was raised by my dads, Remus and Sirius. They were my dad's best mates."

"That's... sweet," Draco said.

Harry sighed. "Sirius died when I was fifteen," Harry said. "Which is when I decided I was going to get a tattoo to commemorate him. He taught me everything I knew. This leather jacket was his," Harry said showing off the leather jacket he was currently wearing. "He even left his motorbike to me."

"That's so cool," Draco said honestly.

"Maybe I can take you for a ride sometime," Harry said. Draco bit his tongue, trying desperately not to say the exact thing that was on his mind, that Harry could take him for a ride anytime.

"I'd like that," Draco replied starting up the car and pulling out of his spot.

Harry grinned, "Good."

"So tell me about your other dad."

"Remus," Harry said. "He's great. A bit sad since Siri died. He never quite got over it. But he does the best he can for us." Draco nodded.

Driving up the motorway, Draco made his way into the heart of central London and his parent's townhouse. It was largely empty as his parents spent the majority of their time at their Manor house in Wiltshire, but during the school year Draco was expected to stay in London near his school.

"Wow, quite an impressive place," Harry said as they pulled up to the townhouse. Draco wasn't usually embarrassed by his family's wealth, but something about Harry's face just then made him feel a bit self-conscious. The two stepped out and made their way up to the townhouse, the door opened and Harry’s eyes widened. Standing at the front door was the family butler, Draco smiled up at him.

“Thank you Dobert,” he said. The butler merely nodded, smiling at Draco and Harry in turn. “We’ll be upstairs.” The butler called Dobert nodded and allowed the two of them to make their way towards Draco’s bedroom.

“Where are your parents?” Harry whispered.

“At our house in Wiltshire,” Draco replied.

“So you’re totally alone?”

Draco shrugged, “I’m used to it,” he admitted, as he made his way up the stairs. Harry frowned at that, following behind him.

Draco’s room was at the top of the long spiral staircase, towards the far end of the hall, once more, Draco couldn’t help but feel self-conscious, though if Harry had any thoughts about it one way or another he said nothing about it. The room itself was massive, with a large four-poster bed at the far side of the room, and a couch along with several large bookcases. Harry whistled again. “This is quite the room.”

“Thanks,” Draco said blushing.

“It’s almost bigger than my whole house.”

“Oh… I…” Draco stammered.

“I’m kidding,” Harry said with a chuckle. “Surprised you haven’t got any video games or anything,” Harry noted.

“Father doesn’t believe in video games. Or television. Mostly I have podcasts if I want something to listen to.”

Harry’s eyes widened at that. “Nice looking bed though. Does it see a lot of action with your parents gone?”

Draco laughed nervously at that. “Er, no. I’m not… I don’t…” he swallowed.

Harry merely chuckled, kicking off his trainers and made his way over to the bed and hopped onto it. Draco stared nervously. _Harry Potter was in his bed_, he thought. A small sliver of his shirt had ridden up to reveal a patch of golden-brown skin and a great deal of black hair across his stomach. Draco swallowed, willing himself to pull his eyes away. “It’s quite comfortable,” Harry said. “I could get used to falling asleep in a place like this.” Draco stared wide-eyed, he wanted to say something clever, or witty, but he couldn’t possibly formulate a single thought in his mind so instead, he merely laughed as though he’d gone slightly mad. Perhaps he had. Perhaps he had finally gone completely round the twist and this was all some sort of mad fantasy, he had concocted. Surely Harry Potter couldn’t _actually _be in his bed talking about staying. Harry grinned patting the empty side of the bed beside him Draco merely gaped at it.

“I… er…”

“Come sit down,” Harry said. Draco swallowed and nodded and made his way to the other side of the bed, and crawled onto it, sitting uncomfortably on top of the duvet. He had never felt so ill at ease in his own bed. Harry turned on his side, leaning his head on his fist and stared up at Draco. “Do you always sit on your bed as though you’ve been sentenced to murder?”

Draco blushed, “I’m not used to having anyone else in my bed,” he admitted. _Especially not anyone as fit as you, _his mind supplied for him, though he smartly did not say.

Harry chuckled, “You’ll get used to it,” he said, laying on his back and placing his hands under his head. It wasn’t a question. Draco swallowed, trying to will himself to get more comfortable, but the thought of Harry being in his bed only served to make him more tense. “Maybe try laying down,” Harry suggested. Draco nodded and laid back, a little too enthusiastically, slamming his head on the hardwood headboard behind him. “Bloody hell,” Harry sat up fast and rubbed the back of Draco’s head then. “You alright?” he asked. Draco groaned and nodded. His head was pounding. “Here, lay down,” Harry edged them both down the bed a bit, and laid down, carefully protecting the back of Draco’s head as he pulled him down with him. Before Draco realized what was happening, his head was laying on Harry’s shoulder. Draco sighed, letting his eyes fall closed, and tried not to think about the fact he was currently laying on Harry’s shoulder or the fact that Harry was quietly carding his fingers through Draco’s hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that technically it's not called high school in the UK-- but you know what I mean.

Draco wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep only that when he awoke, Harry was still in his bed, reading a book, and Draco was laying on his chest now. Draco sat up nervously, trying to get some distance between them.

“Have a nice nap? Honestly, I should have checked you for a concussion before I let you sleep, but you looked so cute,” he shrugged.

Draco nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Any nausea?” Harry asked.

Draco considered this. He didn’t have any nausea though he was still nervous about the fact he had just woken up in his bed with Harry next to him. “I… how long was I asleep for?”

“About two hours,” Harry said.

“Oh bloody hell. I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t keep you.”

Harry merely smiled, “Not at all, Dobert came in to say dinner would be ready shortly, about ten minutes ago.”

“Oh…” Draco nodded. “Are you… were you staying?”

“If you’ll have me,” Harry replied. Draco blushed crimson at the words. He would much rather Harry have him, but he knew that wasn’t what Harry was talking about so instead he kept his mouth shut.

“You’re welcome to join me. But won’t your… Remus be worried?”

“He works late,” Harry said with a shrug.

“Oh,” Draco said.

“I told him I was staying at a friend's house though, so he wouldn’t worry.”

Draco nodded, it was still odd to think that he and Harry were friends, but he couldn’t help but appreciate it all the same. _It was nice_, he thought. More than he ever could have hoped for certainly. Harry smiled at him, that same sort of smile he often reserved for his closest friends. Draco couldn’t help but feel smitten. “Come on,” Harry said taking Draco’s hand easily and helping him out of bed. “I’m starved.” Draco could barely think, holding Harry’s hand. He swallowed hard, following Harry down the stairs as if he somehow knew the layout of Draco’s townhouse already, towards the dining room where Dobert was just setting out dinner.

Without asking, Harry pulled out a chair for Draco and allowed him to sit before he pushed his chair in and proceeded to take the seat beside him, the two of them tucking into their dinner. _It was oddly easy,_ Draco thought, _spending time with Harry like this. It felt so normal as if they did it all the time._ He could almost imagine what it might be like to have Harry as a proper boyfriend. But that was silly, Harry wasn’t even interested in boys, and even if he was, it wasn’t as though he’d given any indication that he was interested in Draco.

“So,” Harry said after dinner. “I know we haven’t discussed this, and if it’s too much that’s fine but I was wondering if I couldn’t stay the night. And then we could just go to school together in the morning.”

“The night?” Draco asked, nervously. He had never had anyone want to sleep over, let alone a boy like Harry.

“I could sleep on the couch if you wanted.”

“No no,” Draco said a little too quickly. “We can… er… share my bed,” Harry smiled and Draco didn’t know what to do with himself. He wasn’t sure how he could possibly hope to get any sleep with Harry right beside him. “I’m sure I can find extra pajamas for you.”

“I usually just sleep in my pants,” Harry said.

“O-oh,” Draco stammered. He had been afraid of that.

“Unless you’d prefer I slept in something else?”

“No no,” Draco smiled weakly.

After dinner, the two made their way back up stairs to read before bedtime, Draco had long since finished his homework before they had even left school, and there was little else for him to do in the house. Draco had tried _valiantly _to read, only he couldn’t stop staring at the tattoo on Harry’s arm. Or the way his arm led to his lips, that Draco wanted so desperately to kiss. He sighed to himself, trying to push the thought out of his mind. He was being silly.

“Do you suppose you could show me some more tricks tomorrow at school?” Draco asked.

Harry grinned, “Sure, if you really want. I’d really like to help you learn to skate though. I think you’d be beautiful at it.”

Draco’s eyes widened, Harry calling him beautiful was enough to make him blush. He was sure it meant nothing but it struck him all the same.

“I don’t know about all that,” Draco said quietly.

“Nonsense, you’ll be great, you just have to practice at it. I’m more than happy to keep catching you until you get it,” Harry said easily.

Draco could only wish that Harry could catch him forever. He felt like a lovesick school girl. Honestly, it would be nauseating were it happening to anyone else, and Draco forced to hear about it, as it was… he couldn’t help but let himself fall deeper and deeper for the dark-haired boy.

By ten PM the two found their way towards Draco’s bed. Draco slipped into it quickly, turning his back, under the guise of offering Harry some privacy while he took off his trousers and his t-shirt, but really Draco wasn’t sure he could handle the sight of the other boy undressed without crying, or worse, drooling.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt the bed dip as Harry got into it. “Goodnight,” Harry said with a yawn.

“N-night,” Draco replied.

He wasn’t certain when he had fallen asleep once more, but to his dismay all too soon his pleasant dreams of being wrapped up in Harry’s leather jacket were interrupted by a blaring alarm clock. Draco groaned, nearly falling out of bed as the alarm went off.

“Ugh,” Draco nearly jumped at the grumble that came from the other side of the bed. He had forgotten that Harry had slept over. Draco swallowed hard and all but ran into his closet to grab his clothes.

“N-not a morning person?” Draco asked from the closet, all but tearing off his nightclothes in favor of a fresh pair of trousers. 

“Not especially,” Harry replied.

Draco nodded, “Dobert will have breakfast for us already, we’d better get a wiggle on.” He heard rather than saw Harry chuckle at the expression and despite his nerves, Draco couldn’t help but smile. He pulled on a t-shirt and covered his face as he exited the closet, in case Harry was still undressed and slipped on his trainers that were still sitting by the door.

“You look smart,” Harry said.

“Thank you, you’re welcome to anything in my closet,” Draco said all but running out the door and down the stairs. He wasn’t sure he could handle one more moment in that close of proximity with Harry like that.

To his dismay, Draco found that while he wasn’t particularly hungry for breakfast, Harry was more than happy to eat everything on offer and then some.

“You should really eat, we have a test today,” Harry said.

“I’ll be fine,” Draco replied though he didn’t really believe that. He desperately needed to get some air, the townhouse was entirely too hot with Harry inside it, and it was suddenly feeling very cramped. “I’ll be in the car,” Draco said vanishing from the table before Harry could say another word.

The brisk November air felt wonderful, and Draco couldn’t help but be grateful for it as he made his way towards his Jeep and stood outside. It was then that he realized he hadn’t grabbed his bag. He would have gone back inside but he couldn’t. The thought of having to walk past Harry again and try not to confess his feelings was too much for him.

“Have I done something to offend you?” Harry’s voice startled Draco and he nearly leapt up to the roof.

“N-no,” Draco said.

“You practically ran out of the house,” Harry said.

“Sorry I’m just… stressed,” Draco lied. He hated the thought of lying to Harry about anything, but he couldn’t bear the thought of actually telling him how he really felt. He couldn’t take the rejection he was sure of it. Harry didn’t look convinced, but luckily for Draco, he didn’t argue.

By the time the two got to school, Draco’s nerves were at an all-time high. The car ride had been tense, Harry had kindly brought his bag down for him, and even grabbed them both lunches from Dobert, he had even grabbed Draco’s keys. All in all, he was the perfect gentleman. A _dream _boyfriend. And yet Draco felt like he was being tortured. Shown the best possible boyfriend he could ever hope for that was just out of reach. It was a nightmare.

“What is wrong with you?” Ginny snapped at him during their shared math class. 

Draco had barely been paying attention. “What?”

“Are you really not interested in Harry or are you just thick?”

“W-what?” Draco repeated, his heart suddenly racing.

“Oh come off it Malfoy, I know you’re,” she lowered her voice conspiratorially. “Gay. I don’t care, but if you’re going to break my friend’s heart and lead him on…”

“Lead him on?” Draco hissed under his breath.

“Surely you can tell Harry’s into you.”

At this, Draco barked out a laugh. The teacher turned around and gave him a stern look. “Sorry Miss,” he said, then turning back to Ginny hissed, “What are you talking about?”

Ginny sighed, clicking her tongue. “That boy is head over heels for you. Surely you’re not so thick as not to notice.”

“But he’s straight,” Draco whispered.

“Whatever gave you _that _stupid impression?”

“I…” Draco looked at her. _I guess I don__’t know, _he thought. He had just assumed, after all, Harry was… well Harry. Of _course, _he was straight.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “_If _you had bothered to ask Harry you might have known that he was bi and _very _interested in you. Has been for ages. Honestly, I think Ron nicked you just to get him to finally shut up about you. It’s almost sad really.” 

Draco could hardly believe his ears. He was almost certain he was imagining it. Perhaps he had fallen asleep and he was dreaming, but upon pinching his arm he realized he was very much awake. “But…” Draco stammered. Ginny shook her head.

“Oh just ask him out. Or let him ask you out. I don’t care. But he’s been moping all day. Mumbling about spending the night and how you acted as though you were offended by his very presence!”

Draco groaned, he was a fool.

*

The day moved excruciatingly slowly for Draco.

He was just waiting for last period when he could sneak out of gym to talk to Harry and tell him that it had all been a misunderstanding.

To Draco’s dismay, however, Harry wasn’t with his friends behind the school. “Where is he?” Draco all but demanded of Ron the second he arrived.

Ron shrugged, flicking his cigarette into the dirt.

“What do you mean you don’t know? He’s your best mate!” Draco snapped.

Ron merely eyed him, “What’s it to you?”

“What’s it… are you gonna make me say it?” Ron merely gave him a look as if to say _yes. _Draco huffed, “Oh bloody fine! I like him okay. I fancy him. Have done for ages. Are you happy?”

Ron grinned, “Very,” he said. “But Harry’s not here. His dad called him home early, seems there’s some big emergency he was needed for.”

“But… where does he live?” Draco asked.

“Dunno, he’s very private,” Ron replied. “He doesn’t talk about his home life all that much.”

“But you’re…”

“His best mate, I’m well aware. He spends more time at my house than he does at his own I can tell you that.” Draco frowned, “He’ll be back on Monday I’m sure,” Ron said.

“But… doesn’t he have a mobile I can text?”

“His dad can’t afford a mobile,” Ron said.

“Oh for the love of… you mean I’m supposed the go the whole weekend with him thinking that I hate him?”

Ron shrugged, “If I see him at some point this weekend I’ll tell him you aren’t really an arse.”

Draco groaned. “Thanks.”

There was nothing for it. Draco would just have to wait for Monday.

*

Only, on Monday Harry didn’t return. Draco was starting to get concerned, and the fact that neither Ron, nor Ginny, nor any of his other friends had heard from Harry only served to make Draco more nervous. Storming into the dean’s office, Draco decided to demand information regarding Harry’s whereabouts.

“All we know,” said the Dean of Admissions. “Is that Mr. Lupin, Harry’s guardian pulled him out of school entirely on Friday.”

“What?” Draco asked. “But he can’t…”

“As much as we don’t like students dropping out, Potter was legally an adult and therefore we couldn’t keep him here.”

Draco glared. “Well where do they live?”

“We can’t give out that sort of information.”

“Listen here! Harry Potter is my friend and I’m worried about him. Would you rather I get my father, _solicitor _Lucius Malfoy down here to get it from you by force or would you kindly give me the information?” Lucius had something of a reputation at the school, that made the Dean tremble. He sighed.

“Look, young man, I would love to give you this information since it seems clear you’re so concerned. But I’m afraid I don’t know where he lives any longer. Mr. Lupin said he needed to have Mr. Potter’s transcripts’ transported to America.”

“America?”

“It seems he got a better job offer in New York or something,” the dean said with a shrug. Draco frowned. _So that was it, _he thought. His relationship was over before it began.

Draco sighed and made his way out of the office, _there was nothing for it,_ dragging himself towards his car, Draco made his way solemnly home. He couldn’t believe he didn’t even get to say goodbye. He willed himself not to sob on the drive home, but the moment he pulled up to the townhouse all he could do was break down and sob.

He barely had the energy to pull himself out of the car and towards the front door which was already open and waiting for him. Sighing, Draco dragged himself up the front stoop and towards the stairs. The thought of climbing them and going back to his old lonely life was almost too much for him.

Draco considered merely laying on the sofa and sleeping for the rest of the semester, but it was too undignified. He could hear his mother’s voice in his head warning him not to get his feet on the sofa. Trudging up the stairs, Draco made his way up to his room and stared at the door handle for a long moment. He only wished he’d been brave enough to tell Harry how he felt sooner, he only wished he could have had the chance to say goodbye. To say anything to Harry. But instead, here he was. He had only had a day or so of actually spending any real time with Harry but it had been the best day of his life.

With some amount of effort, Draco opened his door, and dragged himself inside.

“Hiya honey,” Draco nearly leaped out of his skin as he looked up from the ground to find Harry laying in his bed.

“Harry?” Draco asked excitedly, running towards his bed. “Is that really you?”

Harry chuckled, “Of course it is silly.”

“But I thought your dad had you transferred to America?”

Harry smiled, “I told him I couldn’t go.”

“But…” Draco stared at Harry.

Harry shook his head. “I know it’s ridiculous and impetuous, and maybe completely mad, but I don’t want to be anywhere where we’re not together. Remus understood. After all, he married his high school boyfriend.”

Draco swallowed. “I really fancy you, Harry Potter,” he said.

Harry beamed, “You do?”

Draco smiled, “I really really do.”

“Good,” Harry said with a grin. “I fancy you too,” and before either one could say another word, Harry leaned in and kissed him.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's the end. I'm going on a little hiatus for November to work on a NaNoWriMo project.   
I may or may not write a sequel to this if people like it enough. :D


	4. Summer Hols

Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy did not consider themselves to be especially judgmental people. They had always accepted their son's friends for who they were and had never begrudged him any of them. But this boy was... _Different_. Standing before them now, wearing a somewhat ill-fitting suit and looking thoroughly uncomfortable. But Draco had been insistent.

"He has nowhere else to go!" he had said. That had settled the matter as far as Narcissa was concerned. She wasn't about to let a boy who had nowhere else to go, stay on the street.

"Pleasure to meet you," the boy said with a bow to Narcissa. _He’s surprisingly well mannered_, she thought. But he wasn't the sort of boy she would have expected for her son to befriend. It was clear Draco had tried to dress him up a bit, but his hair was still messy and there was something about him that seemed, a touch rough around the edges.

"So," Narcissa said, "How long have you two been friends?"

The two boys shared a look then, a look Narcissa was all too familiar with. A look that she had once shared with Lucius before she was ready for her parents to know they were seeing one another. _Oh, _she thought. If their friendship had been unexpected this was on an entirely different level of unexpected. Of course, she had always suspected her son was gay. She smiled but said nothing of it. _They would come out in their own time_, she thought. As long as this Harry was _good _to Draco, that's all she could possibly hope for.

"We'll be going up to my room now," Draco said. Lucius waved the boys off, leaving himself and Narcissa by themselves.

"He seems interesting," Lucius said, the second the boys were out of earshot.

"I suspect, we'll be seeing a lot more of him," Narcissa said, making her way into the drawing-room.

"How do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius darling, do you remember when we were young?"

"How could I forget?"

"And the looks we would give one another when my parents weren't looking?"

"Yes?" Lucius replied, clearly not getting where she was going with any of this. Narcissa merely waited, she knew he would get there eventually. His eyes widened suddenly and Lucius blinked, "Wait, you're not suggesting…" Narcissa nodded. "How long do you suppose this has been going on?"

"Hard to say," Narcissa replied. "I bet Dobert would know though."

Lucius sighed, "You suppose it's serious?"

Narcissa gave him a look, "I don't know, but I know Draco, and if we don't take it seriously, he's never going to forgive us." Lucius nodded. "I suppose we should consider this progress, he's never brought home a boy before."

"Save Blaise."

"I don't think they were ever interested in one another like that. Blaise was practically his brother."

"Fair point," Lucius conceded. "So… do we just let them be alone, knowing they could be doing anything up there?"

Narcissa laughed, "Draco would never, he's far too...” she considered this, she supposed nothing was impossible. “He is an adult after all, _but _I do think it wise to try and get to know this boy as well as we can."

Lucius nodded his agreement.

*

"Do you think they suspected anything?" Harry asked the moment they reached Draco's bedroom.

Draco sighed, "It's hard to tell," he admitted, somewhat nervously. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist with a smile, burying his face in Draco's neck. Draco shivered. "I do like you in that suit."

"Do you?" Harry asked, kissing his neck softly.

Draco gasped. "Mmm, n-not as much as I like you in flannel and a leather jacket."

Harry chuckled into his neck. "I do love to make you happy."

Draco blushed crimson at that, "You do Harry, you have no idea how much."

Harry grinned, "Oh I think you've _more _than shown me how happy I make you," he purred, grabbing Draco's arse through his trousers. Draco whined.

"Mmm, Harry, as much as I would love for you to take me, in my bed where I spent many a summer thinking about you, I'm fairly certain my parents will come looking for us soon."

Harry grinned, "Many a summer, huh?" he purred into Draco's ear. "I must say, I do like the thought of that. You'll have to re-enact it for me sometime."

Draco giggled despite himself. "Maybe," he teased. "Although I must say, the real thing is so much better."

Harry smiled, "Oh I quite agree. Though I confess I may have spent a few sleepless nights imagining you too."

Draco laughed, "I still find that hard to believe."

Harry gave him a look, "Why is that?"

"Look, I know I'm attractive. And I believe that you find me attractive, I'm not doubting any of that, it's just… I don't know, surprising I guess."

Harry took Draco's chin in hand then, and made him look into his eyes. An ocean of silvery-blue stared back at Harry. "You are so incredibly beautiful Draco Malfoy. More than that, you're funny and kind, and you make me so incredibly happy. I'm the luckiest man in the world to know you and hold you in my arms." Draco blushed again, burying his face in Harry's chest.

"I love you, Harry," he said.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

Dinner was a decidedly quiet affair, and It was nice to see Dobert again, Draco thought. He had promised his discretion until Draco could pull his parents aside and have a proper discussion with them about Harry. He still hadn't decided how best to do it. He had never come out before and the thought of doing so unnerved him slightly. Still, his parents loved him, he knew full well, and his mother at least _had _queer friends, so he didn't think they would be altogether upset with him about it. The real problem, if you could call it a problem, was Harry himself.

"So, you two seem very close," his mother said somewhere in the middle of their salad. "Where in school did you two meet?"

"We share a history class together," Draco explained.

"Ah," Narcissa replied with a smile. "And what do you like to do for fun Mr. Potter?" Harry smirked into his bite of salad, and Draco had the horrific image suddenly of Harry responding with, "Your son."

Fortunately for Draco, Harry didn't respond that way, instead, he finished chewing his bite of salad, swallowed, and wiped his mouth before he answered.

"Skateboarding actually," he said.

"Oh?" If his mother had expected such a candid answer it was clear she didn't show it.

"My pop before he passed taught me actually," Harry said.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's quite alright," Harry said.

"What about your mother?" Lucius asked.

"Also dead. I've been living with my surrogate father for a few years now. He and my pop raised me after my birth parents died," Harry explained.

Narcissa's eyes widened at this. Draco quietly squeezed Harry's hand beneath the table. It was always difficult for him to talk about his family.

"Anyway Remus, that’s my other dad, took care of me for the last few years, and then he got a job in America."

"Oh," Lucius and Narcissa said together.

"I didn't want to leave Draco so… I stayed behind." Draco smiled then, he hadn't even realized the implications of Harry's wording until he saw his mother's eyebrow quirk up in surprise. "Look, I know this isn't how you wanted to do this," Harry said. Draco turned to Harry then, confused. "But I just have to say this," Harry turned towards Draco's parents, and Draco suddenly felt rather nervous. "I absolutely love your son. And I know maybe I'm not what you would have expected, or even wanted for him, but I promise you. He means the world to me, and I will protect him to my very last breath. And I know you've only just met me, and there's obviously no rush, but I would like your permission to marry Draco someday."

Draco's eyes widened. They had never talked about marriage, hell they had barely talked about plans for college.

Narcissa smiled. "Have you considered where you would go to college? Draco has offers to several schools across the country."

"I've applied to a few," Harry said. "Oxford and Cambridge both said yes, so, assuming I can get a scholarship…"

Draco blinked, _how did he not know any of this?_

"You won't have to worry about a scholarship," Lucius said.

"I won't?"

"He won't?" Draco asked.

"Of course not. If you're becoming one of the family, surely I think we could help you out," Lucius replied.

Draco wanted to laugh. He was certain he had somehow stepped into an alternate reality of his life. _Surely his father wasn't offering to pay for Harry's schooling?_

Harry beamed, "That would be… amazing… but I couldn't possibly take your money."

"Nonsense," Lucius replied with a smile. "I'm happy to do it. And anyway, Draco's expensive, you'll want to make sure you have a good amount of money." 

"Hey!" Draco couldn't argue with this exactly, though he could be affronted. Harry smiled, laying his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

Draco merely rolled his eyes. "Prat."

The remainder of dinner went by surprisingly well. Draco's parents were apparently rather impressed by Harry's candor, and the obvious love he had for their son.

After dinner, found Draco, Harry, and Draco's parents enjoying coffee in the parlor, before Draco's parents pulled Draco aside.

Draco pulled himself off of Harry's side where he had been comfortably curled up and followed them to the far side of the parlor, by the fireplace, out of Harry's earshot.

"Draco," his mother began. Draco suddenly felt rather nervous. "Now we're not angry with you."

"But we are a touch disappointed," Lucius continued.

"Why didn't you feel you could tell us about Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"I…" Draco looked up at them.

"Obviously darling we understand, it was new. But Dobert tells us you've been together since at least the beginning of the year."

Draco frowned, "Now, don't be upset at him, we have a right to know what you're doing," Lucius said. "We wanted to ensure that this boy is treating you right and as you deserve, and according to Dobert, he hasn't seen you so happy and vibrant in years."

"Which is why we're so disappointed," Narcissa said. "We wish you felt you could talk to us about such things."

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry," he admitted.

"It's not us you need to apologize to," Lucius said. " We should be apologizing to you."

"I had always hoped you felt you could come to us with anything."

"I didn't think you'd approve of, well… the skateboarding thing."

At this, Narcissa laughed. "I confess, I didn't think _you _should undertake such a hobby, but if your boyfriend enjoys it, why should we wish to stop him?"

Draco sighed with relief. "I didn't know what to think. It's not like we ever talked about it."

"That's true," Lucius said. "We didn't ever discuss the possibility of you dating a boy. Or… anyone for that matter."

"But more than anything, we want you to be happy," Narcissa replied.

Draco smiled and nodded. “Thank you,” he said simply.

His parents smiled. “Now go enjoy yourself,” Lucius said. Draco smiled happily and made his way back over to Harry, curling up into his side, with a contented sigh.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Everything is just perfect,” Draco said with a smile. Harry laughed and kissed his head.


End file.
